Twilight Rewritten
by Dancergirl44
Summary: Liliana (Lila) Swan is Bella Swans adopted sister. When they decide to move in with their Dad in forks Lila's life is changed drastically forever. Edward/OC Follows Movies
1. Forks

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Liliana . **

**This will be Edward/oc and Jacob/Renesmee. So if anyone has any Idea's who Bella should be with tell me. I was thinking Embry but you decide but it can't be any of the Cullen's and not a OC.**

**I haven't read the book in a while so I can't remember what age Bella was when Renee left Charlie. Let's just Imagine for this story it was when Bella was 5 **

**This will follow the movies. **

I'd never given much thought, to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love…..

Seems like a good way to go.

So, I could never regret the decisions that bought me face to face with death.

Because they also brought me….. Him.

My names Liliana Swan I was adopted by my parents, Renee and Charlie when I was 4. My birth parents and I were in a car accident , They died on the scene. All I remember about that day was the Doctor who had saved me. I don't remember his name but he had blond hair , gold eyes , and he was in his early 20's. Bella is my adoptive twin sister , we call ourselves twins because we're the same age , we both have the same hair color the only difference is that I have blue eyes and she has brown. Anyway, Charlie and Renee divorced when we were 5 and mum took us with her to Phoenix .

Mum had remarried a man named Phil about 2 years ago and he is a baseball player, so he moves around a lot. Mum had stayed home with us but she missed Phil terribly so Bella and I decided to move in with our dad, plus I missed my father and wanted to spend sometime with him. Bella would miss Phoenix I wouldn't as much, while Bella proffered the sun and the heat I proffered the rain and the cold. The only things I would miss about Phoenix was my loving and erratic , hare brained mother and Phil.

In the state of Washington, under a near constant cover of clouds and rain, there's a small town called forks. Population: 3120 people but now I guess it's 3122 people. This is where dad lives and this is where we're moving. Our dad, he's the chief of police although there isn't many crimes in such a small town.

' Your hair's longer ' Dad commented awkwardly to Bella , who was sitting in the front seat while I was in the back, as we drove through the town.

' I cut it since the last time I saw you' she answered just as awkwardly while playing with her hair.

' I guess it grew out again' Dad said and the conversation died .

We arrived at the house about 10 minutes later and no one talked the whole time. I got out of the car and looked at the house for a minute. Bella and I used to come here for 2 weeks , every summer . But it's been years.

'I cleared some shelves off in the bathroom 'Dad said as we walked upstairs.

'oh, right. One bathroom' Bella answered quietly. Bella was always closer to Mum while I was closer to Dad.

Bella went to her bedroom and I went to mine to unpack. The walls in my bedroom were a pale blue and the floor was timber. There was a metal bookshelf over near the door. There was a little mirror on the top shelf. There was a double bed in the middle of the room. The bedding was aqua with a leafy pattern on it. There was a desk and chair in the corner of the room. A small round black table beside the bed with a lamp on it. Two black frames were behind the bed one with a wolf picture in it, and one with a drawi8ng in it that I drew for dad when I was 15. It was a blue butterfly on a blue vine with blue flowers. I unpacked my bags and was finishing up, when dad came in.

' Hey Lil ' He said as he walked in.

' Hi dad ' I said, while standing up.

'How do you like your room?' He asked me.

'I love it , thank you ' I answered . The room was beautiful .

'Your welcome. It was easier to pick for you because I know what you like' Dad said a little sadly;. He knew his adoptive daughter better than his own.

' I really missed you dad ' I said while hugging him.

' I missed you too, Lila' Dad said hugging me back.

I was helping Bella unpack when I heard someone in the driveway. I looked out the window to see dad greeting two people ,one younger, one older but obviously father and son. Bella and I walked out to see what was going on.

' Bella , Lila , you remember Billy Black...' Dad said . I remembered him . When Bella and I came and visited Dad in the summer we usually ended up going fishing with Billy and his son Jacob. I looked at the other person there. It was obviously Jacob , he still had that teasing childlike grin.

' Yeah. ' Bella said smiling.

' You're looking good ' I said finishing off Bella was going to say. We always do that apparently. We were often asked if we were sure I was adopted.

' I'm still dancing. I'm glad you two are finally here. Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming'. Billy said while looking at dad playfully. I looked at dad smiling to see him blushing like mad.

' Alright, keep exaggerating ...I'll roll you in the mud.' Dad threatened , just as playful.

' After I ram you in the ankles' Billy said as he rolled into dads leg. Dad and Billy went out into the middle of the road and acted like complete children. Jacob walked over .

' Hi, I'm Jacob ' he said to Bella and I though he was looking at me more than Bella.

' We used to make mud pies when we were little. ' Jacob continued.

' Right, I remember ' Bella said

' Yes and you both found great joy flinging the mud at me after you were done ' I grumbled. Bella and Jacob laughed at me while I pouted.

' Are they always like this?' Bella asked referring to dad and Billy.

' It's getting worse with old age' Jacob laughed as dad and Billy walked back over.

' So, what do you think?' Dad asked.

' What?' I asked back confused.

' Your home coming present' Dad stated smiling.

' This?' I asked while pointing to the faded red Chevrolet truck.

' Just bought it off Billy here' Dad said smiling .

' I totally rebuilt the engine for you ' Jacob boasted proudly.

' Oh my gosh , really ' Bella asked stunned.

' Yep , one condition .' Dad said seriously.

' What?' Bella and I asked wearily.

' You share it ' Dad said smiling. Bella and I rolled our eyes and laughed.

'This is perfect!' I said laughing.

' You must be joking. Lila drives first ' Bella shouted while sitting in the back leaning against the window. I laughed and opened the driver's side door. Accidently hitting Jacob in the process.

' Sorry' I said while hoping in. Jacob got in on the other side.

' Okay .. Um...you gotta double pump the clutch when you shift but...Beside that, you should be good. ' he explained.

' That's this one , right ? ' I asked while pointing.

'Yeah, right there' Jacob confirmed and I started up the car. Bella opened the window behind my head and popped her head in.

' You want a ride to school or something ?' Bella asked.

' I go to school on the reservation' Jacob said.

' oh right, right ' Bella said as she closed the window.

'That's too bad. It would have been nice to know at least one person. 'I said as I turned off the car.

Little did I know how dangerous my life was about to become.


	2. The Cullens

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Liliana. **

**Lila has a little silver love heart necklace that Charlie , Bella and Renee gave her when she was 11. The heart lies just underneath the collarbone.**

**Edward won't be able to hear Lila or Bella's mind **

Bella was driving today and I was in the passenger seat. Bella drove into the school and parked near this black van that everyone was crowding. Bella hopped out first and I hopped after her .

' Nice ride' A guy said, sarcastically , as we walked past.

' Thanks' Bella said but kept walking. We got our schedules and saw we had every single class together. We were looking for our first class which was gym when guy that looked Chinese came up to us.

' Isabella and Liliana Swan, the new girls. Hi I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need? Tour guide, lunch date… Shoulder to cry on…' Eric trailed of.

' uh.. We're really more of 'sufferers in silence' type ' I said really wanting to get off the topic.

'Great head line for your feature. I'm on the paper and you two are new , baby , front page. ' Eric said smiling . Bella and I looked at each other horrified.

' No we're not.' Bella and I said quickly. Eric's smile died a little.

' Please don't...' Bella continued starting to stutter . Eric cut her off waving his arms around.

' Whoa. Chillax… No feature. Cool?' Eric asked his smile returning. Does this boy never stop smiling ?

' Thanks ' I said and walked off to the gym building with Bella following

People were running around everywhere on the volleyball court. Bella and I were standing there looking around not knowing what to do. The ball suddenly came at me and I just whacked it with my eyes closed. I heard a 'whoa' and realized the ball had hit a blond boy in the back of the head. I ran over.

' I am so sorry. I told them not to let us play. ' I said to him.

'No .. no, no… don't . You're Liliana, right?' The boy asked.

' Lila and that's my sister Bella over there' I said ;pointing to Bella who waved

' Yeah ,hey! I'm Mike … Newton. ' Mike said shaking my hand and waving at Bella. A girl ran over . She had mousey brown hair and muddy brown eyes. She also had a jealous look on her face

' She's got a great spike huh?. I'm Jessica, by the way' She introduced.

' Hey, you and your sister are from Arizona, right' Jessica said as Bella walked over

' Yeah ' Bella said.

' Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be like… Really tan ? ' Jessica asked giggling.

' Yeah' I answered

' Maybe that's why they kicked us out ' Bella finished.

' You're good ' Mike laughed.

' that's so funny' Jessica laughed too but it was more fake.

Mike pulled the chair out for me at lunch beside Eric. Bella sat down on the other side of me beside Mike.

' Hey Mikey! You met my home girl, Lila' Eric said as he put his arm over my shoulder which I quickly shrugged off.

'oh, you're home girl ' Mike said leaning forward . What is it with these two ?

' My girl' I heard someone say behind me and kiss me on the cheek. I quickly turned around startled and saw the black guy that insulted our truck from before. He pulled Mike's chair from underneath him and ran off with it. Mike stood up and ran after him.

' Tyler' He shouted as he ran.

' Oh my god, It's like first grade all over again. You two are the shiny new toys' Jessica said as she shuffled closer to Bella. A girl came to the table with a camera.

' Smile!' She said as she took a picture of Bella and I.

' Okay ' I said my brain still trying to process what was going on.

'Sorry, I needed the candid for the feature..'The girl said smiling.

' Feature's dead, Angela. Don't bring it up again' Eric snapped as he got up.

' it's okay I just .. ' Bella trailed.

' I got you back baby' Eric said while patting my shoulder with me glaring at him.

' I guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking ..' Angela said disappointed and I don't think it had anything to do with the feature.

' you can always go for eating disorders ' Bella said offendedly . Angela and Jessica looked at her in shock for a moment.

' Speedo padding on the swim team ' I said to get the attention off Bells.

' Actually, that's a good one' Angela said happily.

' Right. That's exactly what I thought ' Jessica said. Yeah right.

Jessica and Angela kept talking amongst themselves for a while when I heard Bella ask

' Who are they ?'

I looked over to where she was looking to see 4 beautiful people walking into the cafeteria.

' The Cullens' Angela said

' They're um...Dr and Mrs Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska a few years ago.' Jessica said, obviously happy to be getting a chance to gossip.

' They kind of keep to themselves' Angela said.

'Yeah, ' cause they're all together...Like together together' Jessica said.

' The blond girl, that's Rosalie and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett..They're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal.' Jessica whispered as Rosalie and Emmett walked past.

' Jess, they're not actually related' Angela said.

'Yeah, but they live together...it's weird. 'Jessica said.

' And..okay the little dark-haired girl is Alice.. She's really weird. And... She's with Jasper, the blond one who looks like he's in pain' I almost laughed at Jessica's description.

' Dr Cullen is like this foster dad – slash- match maker..' Jessica laughed.

' Maybe he'll adopt me ' Angela said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes , smiled and looked out the window to see another gorgeous guy coming in.

'Who's he?' I asked turning back to Jessica.

' That's Edward Cullen ..He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently nobody here is good enough for him. Like I care .. you know ' Jessica said looking down at her food. I chuckled to myself wondering when she got rejected.

'Seriously, don't waste your time.. ' Jessica said.

' Wasn't planning on it ' Bella and I said together. Bella looked at her food while I looked back at the Cullens.

' Mr Molina? ' Mike said as we walked into the Biology class room

' Hey Mike' Mr Molina said and than he saw Bella and I.

' oh, yes.. the Swan sisters' He said

' He makes us sound like some 80's rock band' Bella whispered as Mr Molina told her to go sit beside Eric and handed her the book. I laughed and walked to Mr Molina's desk . As I walked past the fan I noticed the only available seat now was beside Edward Cullen...And he was holding his nose. What?

' Hello welcome to the class. Here's your stuff and go sit by Mr Cullen.' Mr Molina said. I walked to the desk and sat down. Mr Molina placed 2 jars of Planeria down on the desk. Edward gently shoved one of the jars to me and uncovered his nose. Mr Molina prattled on about something for the whole hour but I wasn't really paying attention because Edward Cullen kept glaring at me with eyes of hatred the whole time. When class was over Edward ran out of the class like the devil was after him. Bella and I walked into the office to give Mrs Cope our pieces of paper. Edward was in there trying to swap Biology with something else.

' Fine , I'll just have to endure it ' Edward said as he walked out . I handed Bella my piece of paper and went out to the car.

Dad , Bella and I were at the Diner for dinner.

' I just can't get over how grown up you two are. And so gorgeous' The waitress said as she handed all three of us our Garden burgers.

' Hey Bella , Lila. You remember me? ' Some guy asked as he walked over. His face was familiar but I couldn't remember his name.

' I played Santa one year' He said.

' Yeah, Waylon. They haven't had a Christmas here since they were 4' Dad said.

' Bad crack Santa , right?' I asked.

' How in the world did you remember that ' Dad asked. I just shrugged.

' Alright let these girls eat their Garden burgers , Waylon. ' The waitress said as she shoved him away.

' As soon as your done I'll bring you your favourite. Berry Cobler, remember? Your dad still has it ... Every Thursday' The waitress said laughing as she walked away. Dad and Bella reached for the sauce at the same time but Dad picked it up and handed it to her .

Later that night Bella and I were sitting in Bella's room talking to Mum.

' Hey ! So listen, if Spring training goes well ,we could be moving to Florida' Mum said excitedly. I looked down a little sad. I new Bella wanted to leave as soon as possible but I wasn't so sure I want to leave at all. It was then I heard a machine tell mum to add some money.

' Mum, where's your cell?' I asked.

'Okay, don't laugh. I didn't lose my power cord, it ran away ... Screaming. I literally repel technology now.' Mum said while Bella and I chuckled.

' We miss you ' Bella said.

'Oh, I miss you both too. But tell me more about your school.. What are the kids like? Are there any cute guys. Are they being nice to you two?'Mum asked concerned. Bella and I looked at each other

' Well, They're all very welcoming' Bella said sarcastically while I scoffed.

'Uh-oh , tell me all about it Lil' Mum said.

' Doesn't matter mum . ' I said a bit angrily.

' yes it does honey' Mum disagreed.

' I'm tired. I'll talk to you later' I said unconvincingly.

' Alright , I love you ' Mum said

' Love you too mum , Love you Bells , Night ' I said while walking out of the room.

' Night Lil' Bella said

I'd planned to talk to him the next day and demand he tell what the hell his problem was. But he didn't show. And the day after , another no show. More day passed thinks were getting strange.

But I had no Idea how much more stranger they were going to get.


	3. Conversation with Edward and Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Liliana**

**Name :Liliana Verity Woods/Swan **

**Age: 17**

**Looks: Brown hair and blue eyes **

**Personality: Is kind but do not make her angry because she's vicious. Sarcastic. Clumsy like Bella, Enjoys a little bit of shopping but not over an hour. **

**Hates: attention, Heat, shopping over an hour, bullies, and surprises. **

**Likes : Light color, Cold, Fashion but not a lot , Music**.

**Bella and Lila are a lot like each other that's why people confuse them as real twin not adopted. In this story Lila will act a lot like Bella but not exact. You won't see many changes in personality until chapter 10. Lila will act a lot differently to Bella in New Moon.**

**I'm sure you all know who looked after and found Lila after her birth parents Died. Carlisle looked after Lila for about 2 and a half months which was when she was adopted by Renee and Charlie. She never saw any of the children she only saw Carlisle and Esme. They both treated her as if she was their own daughter. Carlisle and Esme also know who adopted her. She doesn't remember there names since she was so little just what they looked like. **

**BTW Lila lived in England when her parents died.**

**Anyway on with the chapter Lila gets a nice surprise in this chapter **

**LPOV**

Dad pulled into the driveway in Bella's and my truck. I walked down the stairs to get in the car while Bells was finishing her breakfast. I was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a black button up vest over the top, Jeans, black high top converse, some silver studded earrings, my white ring I got from my birth parents, and my silver heart necklace that finished just underneath the collarbone. I got it from Dad, Mum and Bella for my 9th birthday. I wasn't watching where I was going and slipped on some Ice and fell on my bum. Bella and Dad ran over to me and helped me up.

" You alright"? Dad asked.

" Yeah, fine .Ice doesn't help the clumsy. Bella knows that as well as I do". I said as they helped me up.

"You're so funny". Bella said as she got in the passenger side of the car.

"Yeah..That's why I had some new tyres put on the truck. Old one were getting pretty bald.Well, probably be late for dinner. Gotta head down to Mason County. A security guard at the Grisham mill got killed by some kind of animal". Dad said. Bella opened her door and stood up on the rim so her head was over the roof.

" An animal"? Bella asked disbelievingly.

"You're not in Phoenix anymore, Bells". Dad told her. Bella shrugged her shoulder and got back in the car.

"Anyway figured I'd lend a hand ". Dad said.

" Be careful dad , oh and thank you for the tyres " I said as I got in the truck

"Always am". Dad said as he got in the cruiser and took off.

When Bella and I arrived at school, we went to our first class, which was Biology. Eric was saying something about prom but I wasn't really listening. Mike came in and shook his hat over my head. I looked over at my table and got the shock of a lifetime.

Edward Cullen was back.

I walked over and sat down , deciding to ignore him. Well that was until he suddenly talked.

" Hello. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to introduce myself last week". I scoffed under my breath at that. He had a whole hour but was too busy glaring at me for I don't know what.

" I'm Edward Cullen...You're Lila"? Edward asked.

"Yep" I answered while turning back to the teacher. Today we were separating onion root tip cells and labeling them into the phases of Mitosis. Mr. Molina also said whatever table was finished first and had all the correct answer would win the golden onion. Great!

"Ladies first…" Edward said as he pushed the microscope to me.

"You were gone for a week". I commented offhandedly as I looked into the microscope.

"Yeah. Um, I was out of town. Personal reasons" Edward replied to my unasked question.

"Prophase". I said as I pushed the Microscope to him.

" Mind if I… look"? Edward asked .I shook my head and he looked into the microscope.

" Told you so". I said. Edward laughed and looked at me.

" So you enjoying the rain"? Edward asked. I looked at him blankly for a couple of minutes before laughing quietly.

" What"?Edward asked confused.

" Not many people ask you about the weather". I said still laughing quietly.

" No, I guess not". Edward said, laughing quietly as well.

"But in answer to your question, yes, I am. I've always proffered the cold to the heat". I answered. Edward looked at me and smiled ,before looking down at the paper still smiling.

" What"? I asked. It was my turn to be confused.

" Nothing". Edward answered still smiling. He put the next slide in.

" It's ..Anaphase" Edward said as he wrote the answer down.

" Mind if I check"? I asked.

" Sure". He answered. I pulled the microscope closer to me and looked into it. Damn, he was right. I looked up reluctantly and saw Edward looking at me expectantly .

" Anaphase". I said.

" Like I said". Edward said smiling.

" If you love the cold and the rain so much. Why haven't you always lived in the wettest place in the continental U.S."?Edward asked.

" Well when my adoptive parents divorced, mum took my sister, Bella and I with her and as we got older , I guess I just couldn't leave Bella . She's my best friend , we've always backed each other up and I also didn't want to hurt mum's feelings. But mum got remarried a couple of years ago and Bella and I decided to move here" I answered.

"So, you don't like the guy…"? Edward asked. What is it with these questions?

" No, Phil's great " I answered while looking at Edward. Edward turned back to the microscope and put the next slide in.

" It's Metaphase. You want to check it"? Edward asked after look9ng at the Slide.

"No, I'll believe you this time". I said smiling. Edward smiled and looked back down. IT was then I noticed his eyes were gold, where as last week they were pitch black.

After class, Edward and I were walking down the hallway to my locker. In my hands I held the Golden Onion. Edward was still asking me questions.

" Why didn't you and your sister move with your mother and Phil"? Edward asked.

"Phil's a minor league baseball player. So he travels all the time and mum stayed home with us but we knew it made her unhappy. So we decided to stay with our dad for a while, plus I really missed him" I answered as we reached my locker. This wasn't fair he was asking all the questions and I still haven't even got one question in yet.

" And now your unhappy"? He asked.

" Absolutely Not". I answered smiling.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to figure you out. You're very difficult for me to read". Edward apologized.

" Hey did you get contacts"? I asked. Damn that wasn't the question I wanted to ask.

" No". Edward answered

"It's just that you're eyes have changed color. They were pitch black last week and now…They're like…Gold ". I said.

" Yeah.. I know … it's the uh …It's the fluorescence" Edward said and then walked away.

" Okay , weird " I said and turned back to my locker.

Bella was talking to Angela and Jessica by Jessica's car while I was waiting for her at the truck. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward standing at his car across the lot staring at me. I turned back to my bag to find my phone When I heard a car approaching fast.

" LIL'S"!I heard Bella shout loudly. I turned around quickly to see Tyler's van skidding towards me fast. I just stood there frozen when suddenly I was pulled down and the van was stopped by….Edward Cullen. How the hell did he get over here so fast. I looked at Tyler's van to see Edwards hand on the door. I looked back at Edward ,who was looking at me with wide eyes , in shock. Edward looked at me for another minute or two, before getting up and jumping across my truck and out of sight. I looked back at the van but didn't get a good look as I was pulled into a hug by Bella.

" Lil's are you alright"? she asked but I didn't answer I was too busy on trying to find Edward. I only had one word on my mind.

How?

I hate people fussing over me .

"Lila"! Dad said as he walked through the hospital doors sighing in relief.

" Are you okay"? Dad asked as he made his way over to me. Dad then caught sight of Tyler.

" You and I are gonna talk. You alright"? Dad asked turning back to me. Bella was laughing watching dad threatening Tyler.

" I'm fine dad, calm down". I said exasperated.

" I'm sorry Lila, I tired to stop ". Tyler apologized for the thousandth time. It was really getting annoying.

"I know it's fine". I said again.

"It sure as hell is not fine". Dad said looking at Tyler.

"Dad it's not his fault".

" You could've been killed. Do you understand that"? Dad asked me.

" Yes, but I wasn't, so drop the subject". I said while glaring at Bella to stop laughing.

"You can kiss your license goodbye". Dad said looking back at Tyler which in turn caused Bella to Laugh more. The door opened again but I didn't turn around to look.

" Heard the Chief's adopted daughter was in". I heard a familiar voice ask. My mouth dropped open and I looked at the person who was standing In front of me. It was him, the one who found me after my parents died. He hadn't aged a single day. How does that work? The man looked at me before smiling and giving me a discrete wink.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen". I heard dad say. My mouth almost fell open again. This was Edward's father!

" Charlie. I got this one Jackie". Dr. Cullen said as he took the clipboard off the nurse.

" Liliana". He said.

"Lila". I corrected quickly. Dr. Cullen smiled before talking again.

" Well, Lila…Looks like you took quite a spill. How do you feel"? He asked.

" Good". I answered.

"Look here..".He ordered as he held a small flashlight in front of me.

"You might experience some post-traumatic stress or disorientation. But your vitals look good. No sign of any head trauma. I think you'll be just fine". Dr. Cullen said smiling at me and I smiled back. Tyler started to say sorry again when Dad closed the curtain in-between us in mid sentence. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

" It would have been a lot worse if Edward wasn't there. He knocked her out of they way". Bella piped up from beside me.

" Edward? Your boy"? Dad asked.

" It was amazing. I mean he got to her so fast. He was nowhere near her" Bella continued , ignoring my glare.

" Sounds like you were very lucky , Lila. Charlie". Dr. Cullen said and walked out.

Dad , Bella and I walked out of the ward when Dad suddenly stopped.

"I need to sign some paperwork..you should probably call your mum". Dad said.

" Please tell me you didn't tell her dad". I begged while Bella laughed.

" Oh she's probably freaking out ".I said walking away. Dad went to the front desk with Bella following. I went to turn a corner when I saw Edward, Rosalie and Dr. Cullen arguing. They all suddenly looked at me. I guess Dr. Cullen saw me

" Can I talk to you . Now". I all but demanded at Edward. Dr. Cullen ushered Rosalie away and Edward came over to me.

"What"? He asked rudely.

"How in the world did you get over to me so fast"? I asked straight away.

" I was standing right next to you, Lila". Edward chuckled trying to brush it off, but I had a witness.

" No, you were next to you car across the lot". I argued.

"No, I wasn't". Edward denied.

" Yes, you were". I argued again.

"Lila, you hit your head. I think your confused". Edward said. That made me mad. Trying to make it sound like I was making all this up.

"I know what I saw, and I even have a witness". I argued back once again.

" What exactly was that ". Edward asked.

" You stopped the van. You pushed it away with your hand". I said astounded

"Well nobody's gonna believe you so..". Edward said softly. That's what he thought. That I was going to tell everyone.

"I wasn't going to tell anybody ,trust me. I just need to know the truth, Edward". I said just as softly.

"Can't you just thank me and get over it"? Edward asked angrily.

"Thank you". I said quickly

"You're not gonna let this go are you"? Edward asked.

"Definitely not " I said smiling

"Well I hope you enjoy disappointment" Edward said as he walked away.

I woke up later that night and looked around the room. I did a double take to look in the corner of the room. Edward was standing there. I turned around to turn my lamp on and turned around again. No Edward.

That was the first night of many more to come that I saw Edward Cullen in my dreams.


	4. La Push

**Disclaimer I own nothing except Liliana.**

**Wow 2 posts in 1 day.**

**Thank you to grapejuice101 for the Greenhouse Idea**

**There is mild swearing in this chapter**

Bella was over by Mr. Molina giving him our permission slips to go to the Greenhouse while I was standing by the truck. We'd parked exactly where we'd parked it the day before. I was trying to figure out how Edward got to me when I saw him with his brother and sister. I stared at him and he stared right back at me smirking. Bella's head suddenly cut into my vision.

"I'm sorry. What"? I asked since she was looking at me expectantly.

"We're going to Jacksonville "Bella said.

"When"? I asked cautiously. Confused greatly. I looked behind Bella to see Edward still staring as if listening for something.

"The day of prom" Bella answered as she dragged me to the bus. I was laughing the whole way.

As soon as we were seated on the bus. I turned to Bella.

"So who asked you"? I asked.

"Mike bloody Newton ". Bella growled out. I burst out laughing.

"Oh, I wouldn't be laughing missy. He was asking me about you". Bella said looking at me. That sobered my laughing fit quickly.

"What"? I asked dumbfounded. It was Bella's turn to laugh.

"Yep, and then he had the gall to ask me as a second resort but I said I was going with you and steered him in Jessica's direction" Bella said. We both laughed the whole way to the Greenhouse

_**(Start of grapejuice101's Idea)**_

Bella and I were walking through the Greenhouse when we suddenly came upon Edward Cullen waiting. I grabbed Bella's arm and started to pull her past him.

"What's in Jacksonville"? Edward asked.

"Leave us alone". I said and motioned for Bella to walk up ahead.

"Can you please answer the question "? Edward asked.

"No, not until you answer mine." I said turning to him.

"Fine, I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common. You can Google it". Edward said I rolled my eyes and started to walk forwards when he grabbed my arm.

"Let go" I demanded.

"You said you'd tell me what's in Jacksonville" He said smiling.

"Yes, I did. But that only applied if you had told me the truth". I said. Edward let go of my arm and I stalked off to catch up with Bella.

I walked outside to see Bella waiting in one of the busses. I started to walk over to her when Edward came up beside me.

"Lila… We shouldn't be friends" He said.

"Yeah, well news flash Edward. I'm not friends with liars. I hate being lied to. Honestly Edward why don't you just tell me why you regret saving my life."? I asked.

"You think I regret saving you"? He asked offended.

"Yes"! I answered.

"You don't know a thing ". Edward said truthfully. This was a shocker since nearly everything that has come out of his mouth has been a lie.

"Well, I know you've lied to me about everything except your name". I stated angrily. Alice came up to us while her Brother and I were glaring at each other.

"Hi! Are you going to be riding with us"? She asked.

"No, our bus is full". Edward said as he whacked on the busses window and started to walk in.

"Asshole" I mumbled and walked off. I was really staring to hate Edward Cullen.

Little did I know that Edward had watched me walk away with hurt in his eyes?

_**(End of grapejuice101's idea thank you again)**_

Bella and I walked into school the next day and walked over to the gang.

"Hey! La Push Babes. You in?" Eric asked. Bella looked a little disgusted. I just laughed knowing it was a beach near Jakes house. I walked over to the buffet to get some food.

I was putting the finishing touches on y food when I heard that voice that had been haunting me for weeks.

"Edible art" I knocked the apple off the bench but Edward kicked it up with his foot and it landed in his hands.

"Lila". He said smiling.

I stared at him for a minute before walking to the other side of the bench.

"Look Lila, I'm sorry, it's just…it would be safer for you if I didn't tell you the truth". Edward said following me.

"So ... Your defense is that you're trying to protect me" .I asked feeling hope starting to build up inside of me.

"Basically and I only said it would be better if we weren't friends not that I didn't want to be" .Edward admitted.

"See what does that even mean and beside I'm not friends with liars". I repeated looking at him

"It means, if you were smart you'd stay away from me". Edward said. I bristled at that.

"Well, let's say for argument's sake that I'm not smart. Would you tell me the truth?" I asked biting my tongue to stop myself saying something nasty.

"No probably not" He told me. I turned away from him angrily.

"I'd rather here your theories" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I don't know, Bella has considered radioactive spiders and Kryptonite "I said chuckling at my sister's theories.

"Wait Bella know "? Edward asked shocked.

"Yep! She was my witness I told you about?" I answered smiling

"But its all superhero stuff right. What if I' not the superhero? What if I'm the bad guy."? Edward asked reluctantly.

"That's what this is about because you think you're bad. Because your not. It's just a mask you wear to keep people away from you "I said as he got closer to me. I quickly turned my head away from him.

"Why don't you come with us to the beach and …I...May...Consider forgiving you."? I asked as I looked at him slyly.

"Which Beach"? He asked. Did it really matter which beach?

"La Push ". I answered anyway

"I don't know" .Edward said disappointed.

"Is there something wrong with that beach"? I asked. I'd never been there but Jake said he loved it.

"It's just a little crowded"

Crowded. Yeah Right.

Angela, Bella and I were sitting in Tyler's van. It was freezing. Eric, Mike and Jessica were getting in there swimsuits.

"So, I keep thinking that Eric's going to ask me to the Prom. . . And he just doesn't." Angela scoffed.

"You should ask him. Take control. You're a strong, independent woman" Bella said. I'm so proud of my little sister. She was born September 13th 1987 and I was born September 12th 1987 and I never let her forget it.

"Lila, Bella" I heard. It was Jacob and two other boys.

"Hey Jacob "I said. Jacob sat down beside me in the Van.

"Are you stalking me? You do know my fathers the Chief of Police, right"? I asked playfully.

"You're on my Rez, remember. You surfin "? Jake asked

"Uh, no". I answered as I handed him some licorice.

"You guys should keep Lila Company Um, her date bailed" .Jessica gossiped again

"What date"? Eric asked

"She invited Edward" Bella answered

"I think it's nice she invited him nobody ever does" Angela defended.

"Yeah 'cause Cullen's a freak "Mike insulted.

"You got that right". The guy on the right said. Okay what did that mean?

"You guys know him"? I asked interested.

"The Cullen's don't come here" .The other one said

Later on Jacob and I were walking along the beach when I brought the topic up again.

"What did your friends mean the Cullen's don't come here"? I asked.

"You caught that hah .I'm not really supposed to say anything about it". Jake said sheepishly.

"Please I can keep a secret really well"? I begged.

"Well you know how Quileute's..." Jacob started to say but I cut him off

"Are descendents from wolves? Yes your father told me a long time ago". I finished

"Well the Cullen's are supposedly descendents from this, like...Enemy Clan. My great-grandfather, the chief found them hunting on our land. But they claimed to be something different, so… We made a treaty with them. If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, then we wouldn't expose what they really were to…The pale faces" .Jacob said smiling.

"I thought they just moved here"? I asked

"Or just moved back". Jacob said as Angela screamed being chased by Eric with a stick.

What are the Cullen's?


	5. Port Angeles

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Liliana**

**Bella won't be in this story as much but she will have a big role in New Moon and onwards. No she won't be getting jealous. I have someone in mind for Bella.**

The next morning I got on my laptop to look up Quileute Legends. There weren't many results but I clicked on a link for a Quileute book full of their legends. It came up with a picture of the book and a list of bookstores where it's available. I clicked on Thunderbird & Whale Bookstore Port Angeles. When it got to the site I wrote down the address and went to school.

It was a surprisingly sunny day today in Forks. Everyone was basking in the glow of the sun. I sat at a table with Bella and Jessica looking around for Edward.

"He's not here". Jessica said as she looked at me slyly. I blushed.

"Whenever the weather's nice the Cullen's disappear". Jessica said as she leaned her head back, bathing in the sun.

"What? They just ditch "? Bella asked incredulously.

"No, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen yank them out for hiking and camping and stuff. I tried that on my parents . . . Not even close". Jessica complained. Angela ran over with a smile on her face.

"Guys! I'm going to the Prom with Eric. I just asked him…I took control". Angela said excitedly as she hugged Bella.

"I told you that would happen". Bella said hugging back.

"Are you sure you have to go out of town"? Angela asked upset.

"Oh, yeah. It's a weird family thing ".I answered looking at my apple.

"Okay, we should go shopping in Port Angeles before all the good dresses get cleaned out". Jess said as the bell rang. I looked up, that was where the book store I wanted to go to was.

"Port Angeles, may I come"? I asked. Bella looked at me suspiciously.

"Yeah! I need yours and Bella's opinion" Angela said in a duh voice. Bella looked at me with a horrified expression for a minute. She sighed and got up grumbling. I followed her to class laughing.

Bella and I were sitting in a clothing store in Port Angeles. Jessica and Angela were trying on dresses while Bella and I were commenting. Bella looked like she was about to go to sleep and I was too distracted to care about the dresses. I really wanted to go to that bookstore. A group of blokes walked past the door and flicked the window.

"That is uncomfortable". Jessica said.

"That's disgusting" Bella said . I watched them wearily; I had a feeling, a bad one.

"What do you think"? Jess asked. Bella didn't bother answering.

"Looks awesome Jess". I complimented.

"You've said that about the last 5 dresses though". Jess whined.

"Sorry, I just really want to go to this book store. I'll meet you guys at the restaurant". I said while getting up.

"You sure"? Jess asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you later". I answered.

"I'll come with you". Bella shouted after me.

"No, you won't. I shouted as I walked out of the store, smiling.

I paid for the book and left the store. I started to walk down an alley when I saw two men standing there. I quickly turned around and headed in the other direction but I was being followed. When I turned the corner I saw a group of men heading towards me.

"We saw you in the dress store".

"Hey where you running to".

"Slow down girl".

Is what I heard coming from the group of 6 men surrounding me.

"Don't touch me" I threatened as I punched one of them in the gut, I kneed another one where the sun don't shine and ran for it. I heard the two men I'd knocked down get up and the whole group run after me. I thought I was going to get away but me being the clumsy person I am, I tripped over. The men were looming over me when a car came swerving around the corner. The men back off for a minute and I sat in shock, especially when a familiar face stepped out of the car.

"Get in the car". Edward demanded as he helped me up. I did as I was told without any arguments. Edward stormed over to the men, for a moment I thought he was going to kill them but he stood there glaring at them for a minute and than got back in the car. Edward started the car up again and drove away… Fast.

"I should go back there and rip those guy's heads off". Edward growled out.

"Mmm…Yeah…great idea". I said sarcastically.

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things they're thinking". Edward stated angrily.

"And you do, do"? I asked.

"It was not hard to guess". Edward said looking conflicted. I scoffed and shook my head, when was he going to learn to stop lying to me.

"Can you talk about something else . . . Distract me so I won't turn around"? Edward asked/Demanded. Edward looked so desperate. I looked around for a good enough distraction when I saw his seatbelt wasn't on.

"Put your seat belt on". I told him. He laughed.

"You put your seatbelt on" He told me. I looked down and saw I didn't have my seatbelt on either. I blushed and put it on.

When we got to the restaurant (which by the way I didn't even have to tell him about) I ran over to Jessica, Angela and Bella.

"Hey Bells". I said hugging her. Bella looked on the verge of tears.

"Lil's where you were, I was worried sick". Bella asked hysterically.

"We left you messages" Angela said as I pulled back from the hug.

"We waited but we were like starving… so we" Jessica started to say sheepishly but was cut off by Edward walking up next to me.

"I'm sorry I kept Lila from dinner. We just ran into each other and got talking". Edward lied, usually I would be super pissed but I'm just going to let it slide in this case. Jessica and Angela looked a little dumbfounded and star struck while Bella looked at me suspiciously.

"No, we totally understand I mean…That happens, right "? Jessica asked rhetorically.

"We were just leaving so…Lila you want to" Jess started to say but was cut off by Edward.

"I think I should make sure Lila gets something to eat. If you'd like? I'll drive you home myself" Edward offered. I looked at him for a moment not listening to what the others were saying …until Bella pushed me towards him.

"That's a good idea. She should eat something". Bella said. I looked back at her incredulously but she just smiled.

"We'll see you tomorrow" .Angela and Jessica said.

"Okay". I said timidly as I turned around and walked into the restaurant with Edward with Bella, Jessica, and Angela giggling behind us.

"One Mushroom Ravioli". The waitress said as she put the plate in front of me.

"Thank you". I said

"Yeah, no problem. So, are you sure there isn't _anything_ I can get for you ". The waitress said leaning towards Edward invitingly.

"No, no. Thank you". Edward said looking at me while smirking.

"Let me know". The waitress said as she walked off. I watched her walk away, laughing to myself slightly. I turned to my plate and picked up my fork.

"Are you really not going to eat "? I asked.

"No, I'm on a … special diet." Edward said. It was half truth and half lie so I decided to not call him out on it.

"Alright, time for you to give me some answers and no lies". I said.

"Yes...No...To get to the other side". Edward said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head exasperated.

"1.77245..." Edward started but I cut him off.

"I know what the square root of Pi is". I said extremely irritated.

"You knew that"? Edward asked astounded.

"How did you know where I was"? I asked cautiously.

"I didn't". Edward answered.

"I told you I hate liars" I said as I got up but Edward grabbed my arm. I turned towards him.

"Please don't leave" He begged. I sat back down in my chair.

"Did you …Follow me"? I asked scoffing my idea.

"I feel very…protective of you". Edward confessed.

"So in other words…Yes". I said smirking.

"I was trying to keep a distance unless you need my help and then… I heard what those low lives were thinking" .Edward admitted.

"Wait I'm sorry…did you just say you heard what they were thinking"? I asked. Edward looked away for a minute and then scoffed as he realized what he'd said.

"So you read mind"? I asked embarrassed.

"I can read every mind in this room…apart from yours and your sisters" Edward admitted. He then started pointing to people around the room.

"Money…Sex…Money...Sex…Cat". Edward said randomly. I just chuckled.

"And then you… Nothing. It's very frustrating". Edward told me smiling.

"Well that just proves it. There is something wrong with me and I always knew there was something wrong with Bella". I said. Edward laughed for a minute.

"So I tell you I can read minds and you think there are something wrong with you and your sister" Edward said chuckling. Edward looked torn for a minute, about what I don't know.

"What is it"? I asked concerned. I put my hand on his and his eyes flashed down to my hand. Edward slowly looked back up at me.

"I don't have… The strength…To stay away from you anymore". Edward admitted slowly. I'd never asked him to stay away; I just didn't want him lying to me anymore.

"Then please, don't". I begged of him.

Edward and I were in the car and he was driving me home. Not a word was being spoken; it was a very awkward silence. Edward had the heat on for me even though I'd told him not to.

"Okay I think I'm warm enough now" I said leaning towards the controls. Edward leaned in at the same time and our hands touched. It was the first time that our hands had touched. Usually we when he grabbed for me his skin had never touched mine, it was always over clothing. That's why I had only now noticed why he was so cold.

"Edward, you're freezing". I said concerned. Edward just focused on the road ignoring me.

I saw light coming from the police station.

"What the hell"? I asked nobody. Dad's cruiser and the truck were both there. What was dad still doing there and why was Bella even there?

"My dad and Bella are here, can you pull in"? I asked Edward. Edward pulled into the station but looked confused.

"That's my father's car on the end. What is he doing here"? Edward asked nobody. Edward and I got out of the car and walked over to Dr. Cullen who was walking out of the building.

"Carlisle, what's going on"? Edward asked Carlisle. I'd forgotten his first name but I remember him telling me now.

"Waylon Forge was found in a boat out near his place. I just examined the body". Carlisle announced. I didn't even bother about asking who or what killed him, all I was worried about was my dad.

"I'll see you tomorrow Edward". I said offhandedly as I ran up the steps.

When I saw dad at his desk, he was being comforted by Bella. I walked over and hugged him from behind.

"Dad, I'm so sorry". I said sympathetically.

"Known him going on thirty years". Dad said wistfully.

"Don't worry were going to find this thing. In the mean time, I want you to carry this with you". Dad said as he handed me a can. I looked at it and saw that it was pepper spray. I really could have used this earlier.

"Okay". I said.

"Let's go home". Dad said as he got up. I went outside with Bella to wait for him. I saw the Ambulance carry what I could presume to be Waylon's body on a stretcher pass. But before they could get it into the van, a hand fell out. It was deathly pale like… Edwards.

"So, what is he"? Bella asked from beside me, startling me.

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to find out". I answered determinedly


	6. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**2 updates in 1 day again wow I'm on a roll.**

**On with the story**

As I sat down at my desk that night I got straight onto my laptop. Bella was sitting beside me . I opened up the book and looked for the story that Jacob told me about. The enemy clan that he mentioned was called cold ones. I looked it up on my computer. I clicked on one of the links that appeared. As I kept clicking on different countries legends about the cold ones, I found similarities with Edward.

Speed

Strength

Cold-skinned

I kept on looking until I came across the name that was used today.

Immortal

Vampire

I turned around to Bella stunned, she looked equally as stunned.

"The Cullens they're . . . vampires". I whispered.

When I got to school the next morning, I sent Bella off with Jessica and Angela but not before she whispered to me to be careful. I looked around for Edward and when I found him I walked towards him. I walked right past him up into the woods and I knew he was following me. When I was deep in the forest I threw my bag to the ground and stopped.

" I've got my theory now". I said as he came closer.

"What"? He whispered seriously.

"You're impossibly fast and strong. You're skin is pale white and ice cold. You're eyes change color … And sometime you speak like … Like your from a different time. You never eat or drink anything… You don't go out in the sunlight. How old are you"? I asked after my rant.

" Seventeen ". Edward answered honestly. I had a feeling this whole conversation would be very honest.

" How long have you been seventeen, Edward" ? I asked

"A while". Edward growled out in a non-threatening way. I nodded , sighing.

"I know what you are". I said my back still facing him.

"Say it. Out loud. Say it ". Edward demanded.

"Vampire". I stated boldly. A minute passed before Edward said anything.

" Are you afraid"? Edward asked. I thought about it. Was I really afraid of this man, human or not, who had done nothing but try and protect me this whole time. No, I was not afraid of him. I turned around slowly looking at him in the eyes.

"No"! I answered .

" Then ask me the most basic question: ' what do we eat '"? Edward demanded.

" I'm not going to ask that Edward, I don't need to" I said. Edward looked annoyed but also relieved at the same time. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me along.

" Where are you taking me"? I asked.

"Up the mountain, out of the cloud bank. You need to see what I look like in the sunlight". Edward said he pulled me onto his back and ran even faster then he drove. Which by the way is pretty damn fast. When we got to the top of the mountain Edward took me off of his back. He walked over to a little patch of sunlight that was shining brightly.

" This is why we don't show ourselves in sunlight. People would know where different. This is what I am". Edward said as he turned around. It was like thousands of tiny diamonds shining in the sun. I was stunned into silence for a moment.

"It's like diamond. You're beautiful". I said voicing my thoughts.

" Beautiful... ? This is the skin of a killer, Lila". Edward said as he stepped off of the rock. And walked away. I know it wasn't smart but I followed him.

" I'm a killer". Edward said once he knew I was in hearing range.

" Do you not see yourself clearly. All you've done since I've known you was protect me. And you think you're a killer. I don't believe it". I said as he kept on walking.

" That's because you believe the lie . . .The camouflage. I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in …My voice…My face …even my smell". If this wasn't such a serious moment I probably would have laughed at that one.

" As if I would need any of that". Edward said as he disappeared from my sight. He was on top of a rock when I turned around to look for him.

" As if you could outrun me"! Edward yelled. He disappeared again and reappeared again in front of me.

" As if you could fight me off"! Edward said as he pulled a huge part of the tree off.

" I'm designed to kill" Edward said, now a bit more calmly.

" I don't care". I stated.

"I've killed people before". Edward said attempting to scare me.

" Yes, you probably have. But you've also saved my life twice". I argued back.

"I wanted to kill you. I've never wanted a humans blood so much in my life" Edward said as he walked closer slowly.

" I trust you". I said and I had ever since last night when he saved me from those …Men.

"Don't". Edward demanded said smiling sadly putting his hand on my cheek, softly.

" If I didn't trust you I wouldn't be here" I said as I stepped a little bit closer. Edward took off and appeared in the tree above me.

" My family, we're different from others of our kind. We only hunt animals…We've learned to control our thirst. As to you…Your scent… Is like a drug to me. You're like my own personal brand of heroin". Edward said. He came down the tree a bit and I walked over to him.

" Then why the hell did you hate me so much on that first day"? I asked still astounded but understanding him covering his nose now.

" I did. Only for making me want you so badly. I still don't know if I can control myself". Edward admitted. I grabbed onto one of the branches and brought myself to his level.

" I know you can" I said. Edward looked at me for a minute before hoping down and going to the other side of the tree. I hoped down rolling my eyes. He really needed to stop moving away all the time.

" I can't read your mind, you have to tell what you're thinking ". Edward said as he trapped me in between his arms against the tree.

" I'm afraid now". I said. Edward obviously took it the wrong way and moved away.

" Good" he whispered.

" But not of you , I'm afraid of losing you cause I feel like you're going to disappear" I admitted ,blushing while stepping closer to him.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you". Edward admitted as he laid his ice-cold hand on my heart.

" So the lion fell I love with the lamb…". Edward said looking at me.

" Stupid Lamb". I said still blushing.

" What a sick, masochistic lion". Edward said chuckling.

After a while we were laying in this meadow staring at each other. Edward said he'd found the meadow and liked to come and think. Some of the clouds broke apart and the sunlight touched his face again .

I was sitting in bed the next morning thinking. Bella had totally freaked when we got home checking to see if I was hurt. I just laughed at her and asked her if she thought Edward would really hurt me. She'd answered know and then asked what happened. But there were three things I was absolutely positive of.

First, Edward was a Vampire.

Second, There was a part of him and I had no Idea how dominant that part might be, that thirsted for my blood. I heard a car horn and went to the window to check it out. Edward was standing there, by his car waiting for me.

And third, I was unconditionally and Irrevocably in love with him.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter tell me like Lila or not. **


	7. The Forest Talk

**Disclaimer I own nothing except for Lila **

**Hi everyone, no I'm NOT giving up on this story I've jus been trying to make Lila a bit different to Bella. I will try to get at least 1 more chapter to this story today but I also have to Update my doctor who story and I am starting to write a Merlin story so that should be up some time later today as well. **

Edward picked me up for school this morning. Bella had already left leaving a note saying that Edward had called the house and was going to pick me up. I walked out the front door. I wear dark blue long sleeved, turtle neck top, white jeans and Dark blue converse and my usual necklace and ring. Edward walked over to my side of the car and opened the door for me. I got out of the car and Edward locked the Volvo. We walked towards the school entrance as everyone and I do mean everyone watched us.

"Everyone's staring" I mumbled under my breath. But Edward still heard me. Of course he would.

"Not that guy. No he just looked" Edward said. He looked around for a moment before shrugging and putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm breaking all the rules now anyway. Since I'm going to hell" Edward said smirking. I glared at him for a moment for the hell comment. He wouldn't be going anywhere if I had anything to do with it.

After school Edward, Bella and I went to the forest. I asked Edward of Bella could come with us since she already knew about him being a vampire. Plus she wanted to make sure he wasn't going to suck my blood or worse, break my heart. When she told him this I blushed crimson.

"So does a person have to be dying, to become like you"? Bella asked walking around in circles behind me.

"No, that's, that's just Carlisle. He'd never do this to someone who had another choice". Edward answered walking over to me.

"So how long have you been like this"? Bella asked again. I don't think I had gotten a word in this conversation since it started. Bells seemed hell bent on interrogating Edward.

"Since 1918" Edward answered. I let out a low whistle and he smirked at me before turning back to Bella. "That's when Carlisle found me … "Dying of Spanish Influenza" He finished.

"What was it like"? I asked before Bells could ask another question.

"The venom was excruciating. But what Carlisle did was much harder. Not many of us have the strength to do that". Edward answered sitting down next to me. It started to rain so I got up quickly and ran to a nearby tree. It stopped most of the rain from getting to me but I was still damp unfortunately Bells was too far away when the rain started so she was now soaked and Edward was just laughing at my antics to get away from the rain.

"But didn't he just have to … bite"? Bella asked confused.

"Not exactly. When we taste…Human blood. A sort of frenzy begins and it's almost impossible to stop". Edward said looking at us seriously.

"Geez Bells you have to ask the questions with the creepiest answers don't you"? I said looking at her. Bells looked back at me and glared although I could see a hint of a smile. Edward was chuckling at us.

"But Carlisle did"? Bella asked turning back to him.

"First with me… And then with his wife, Esme". I gave a small smile when I remembered the woman who was so motherly to me when my parents died. I knew I'd have to tell Edward and Bells someday that I'd met the people he considered his parents, but not yet.

"So, is Carlisle the real reason you don't … kill people"? Bella asked. I looked at her for a moment to see if she was serious.

"Bells, what did I say about the creepy questions" I exclaimed once I saw she was being serious. Bella just smiled at me for a moment before turning back to Edward expectantly. I saw the rain had stopped, so I got from underneath the cover of the tree and walked around since my legs were falling asleep.

"No it's not the only reason. I don't want to be a monster. My families we think of ourselves as vegetarians, since we only survive on the blood of animals. But it's like a human only living on tofu. It keeps you strong but you're never fully satisfied. It would like drinking Lila's or your blood for instance". Edward said. Bella was staring at Edward for a minute before walking over to stand protectively beside me. I chuckled at Bella's protectiveness and Edward just smiled.

"Was it other vampires that killed Waylon"? I asked. It was a question that had been bothering me all afternoon. Was it vampire or wasn't it.

"Yeah, there are others out there …We run into them from time to time". Edward said.

"Can the rest of your family read people's mind like you can"? Bella finally asked a non-creepy question.

"No, that's just me. But Alice can see the future" Edward told us.

"I bet she saw Lila coming, she's not very hard to miss". Bella said jokingly.

"You're so funny Bells". I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Alice's visions are subjective… I mean the future can always change". Edward said determinedly. Edward jumped of the ledge and onto another ledge.

I was sitting in the back of the truck reading while listening to my iPod while Bella was cleaning the truck also listening to her iPod when heard a loud banging from behind me. I jumped started and turned quickly to see Edward on the roof of the truck smirking. Edward jumped down to where I was sitting and sat beside me.

"Could you act human please I mean we've got neighbours". I said laughing taking my headphones out of my ears.

"I'm going to take you and Bella to my place tomorrow" Edward said determinedly while looking over the side of the truck and pulling the dent out.

"Thanks" I said unsurely.

"Wait with your family"? Bella asked yanking her headphones out of her ears.

"Yeah" Edward said unusually happy.

"What if they don't like us being there"? Bella asked. Edward and I looked at her incredulously.

"So you're worried...Not because you'll be in a house full of vampires but... because you think they wont approve of you"? Edward asked and started to chuckle. I laughed along with him.

"Glad I amuse you both so much". Bella said and put her headphones back in, ignoring me and Edward.

"Actually it was Esme's Idea that I bring you and Bella over for lunch tomorrow ". Edward said. I stared at him for a moment trying to hold in my laughter. Edward seemed to realise what he said when he saw I was struggling not to laugh.

"Wait, not like that ". Edward said quickly causing me to laugh. Edward started laughing as well before suddenly whipping his head around to where Billy truck was coming up the street.

"What's wrong"? I asked.

"Complication. I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget, and do not eat anything". Edward said getting out of the truck.

"Okay" I said watching him leave.

"Bye Bella" he called out and Bella just waved at him. I watched ad Edwards's car went up the road but seemed to slow down when he went past Billy truck and then speed up again. Billy's truck came into the driveway. I really didn't want to hear anything about football but we don't always get hat we want now do we.

"Let me guess, Harry Clearwater's Home Made fish fry". I said when I saw the paper bag.

"How did you know that"? Billy asked stunned.

"Dad's been looking forward to it all day". I said as Billy handed me the bag. I went into the house to start cooking it when I vaguely heard Billy say.

"Jacob here keeps bugging me about seeing Lila again".

Oh no.

**AN: Okay sorry guys I know this is a short chapter but I can promise you the next one will be longer. Edward and Bella will be good friends but nothing more. If you are reading my doctor who story watch out for the latest chapter and If you are interested in Merlin look out for that to.**

**Hopefully I will get the next chapter for this story out sometime today. After today I will be updating again regularly. One or two chapters a day depends on what I can get done. **

**Sorry if any of you are finding this boring but I am getting into the stage where more changes will be able to fit in. But I don't want to stray to far from the movie. **

**Thanks for all the good reviews if there is anything you want to suggest just tell me in the reviews and I will consider them. Someone has asked me will I be making Bella jealous of Lila. Yes and no she will be jealous about how Lila seems to spend all of her time with Edward and not with her anymore but once Bella tells Lila this she wont be jealous anymore. **


	8. Meeting the Family

**Disclaimer : I own nothing except Lila**

**Hi guys thanks for all your great reviews yesterday I have no idea who to put Bella with I was thinking Embry ( because I still want Lila and Edwards child to be Jacobs imprint) or maybe bring another OC into it somewhere during Eclipse. You decide just let me know in reviews please. **

Edward picked Bella and me up the next day around 11. It took a while to get to his house because they literally lived in the middle of the forest. But when we pulled up in front of the house Bells and I were stunned speechless.

"The house is beautiful". I said looking around.

"It's so light and open". Bella said.

"Not exactly what I was getting at but , that works too". I said as Edward took my light jacket off.

" What did you expect? Coffins and dungeons and moats"? Edward asked chuckling.

"No, not the moats". Bella answered seriously.

"Not the moats". Edward said as he started leading us upstairs before turning back around to face us.

"This is the one place we don't have to hide". Edward said looking at us. We started heading upstairs again.

"I told them not to do this". Edward told us , laughing slightly. Edward lead us into the kitchen. I was feeling a little nervous about 2 things . 1. Meeting Edwards family officially ( Well most of his family)and 2 Seeing Esme and Dr Cullen again. I know I'd seen Dr Cullen at the hospital ( I'm still holding grudge against Edward for that) but it's wasn't the same. Edward, Bella and I walked into the kitchen talking. Everything went really silent when we walked in. I looked up to see everybody staring ( or glaring in Rosalie's case )at us.

Esme was the first to move , she ran over to me ( not as fast as a vampire but still pretty fast )and gave me a hug . She pulled back and put her hands on my cheeks.

"You grown so much since I last saw you , but you're still just as beautiful as you were when you were a little girl". Esme said as she held me at arms length. I didn't know what to say but luckily Edward saved me.

"Wait, you two have met before"? Edward asked confused.

"Son do you remember us telling you about a little girl who lost her parents in a car crash". Carlisle said smiling lightly.

"Yeah, you were going to adopt her but someone else adopted her first". Edward said nodding. Carlisle just pointed his hand to me.

"It was Lila"? Edward asked, shocked looking at me. I held my hand up and twiddled my fingers in a waving motion. Edward just turned to Bella shocked.

" Bella, this is Esme. My mother for all intents and purposes". Edward said still looking a little stunned.

" And were making Italiano for you and Lila" Esme said letting go of me

" You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time". Carlisle said from the kitchen were he'd been chopping chicken or something.

"I hope you're hungry". Esme said. I'm really hoping Bells would be able to eat something because even though I'd ate nothing all day , there was way too much food.

"yeah, absolutely…". Bella lied.

" _She_ already ate". Edward said pointedly. Rosalie was holding a glass bowl which ended up shattering when Edward said that.

"Well I haven't so we'll get to see how good your cooking skills are". I said hoping it would brighten the mood a little which it did.

"Just ignore Rosalie, I do" Edward mumbled to me and Bells.

"Yeah lets just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us". Rosalie said.

"We wont ever tell anybody, ever". I promised.

"She knows that". Carlisle said as he wrapped his arm around Esme. Just then Alice came in through the window with Jasper following her.

" Hi Lila, Bella". Alice said as she sort of skipped over to us. She hugged Bella and then hugged me.

"Oh, you do smell good" Alice said as she pulled away. I didn't know whether to take that as compliment of if I should start getting worried.

"Alice, what are you …" Edward said but trailed off . I looked at him with an amused smile on my face . He looked embarrassed.

"It's ok. Lila, Bella and I are going to be great friends". Alice reassured him. Edward turned to Carlisle with a helpless look on his face. Bella was nodding throughout this whole thing looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Sorry, Jasper's our newest vegetarian. It's a little difficult for him". Carlisle told us. That explains the pained expression.

" It's a pleasure to meet you". Jasper said strained. Alice giggled before turning to Jasper.

" It's okay Jasper. You won't hurt them". Alice told him. Edward was now looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Alright…I'm gonna take you on a tour of the rest of the house". Edward said giving me a light push out the door. Bella was already out of the kitchen before you could say vampire.

"I'll see you and Bella soon". Alice said confidently.

" Okay". I said chuckling lightly as Edward was still pushing me out the door. Unfortunately I didn't see Edward turn his head back to his family and roll his eyes.

"Was that as awkward for you , as it was for me"? Edward asked me.

"No, that was funny to me". I said seriously still chuckling. Bella was walking in front of us and she suddenly stopped and pointed to the wall . There were heaps and heaps of Graduation caps and after depressing talk about school and how the graduate a lot. We started heading up the stairs again. Edward showed as all the rooms until we got to his. Edward told us to go in. Bella and I looked around before Bella turned to look at Edward.

"No bed"? She asked. I looked at her questioningly.

"That the first question you ask when going into someone's room"? I asked her. Bells just shrugged and turned back to Edward expecting an answer.

" I don't sleep " He answered honestly. I looked at him in shock.

"Ever"? I questioned.

"No not at all" Edward said looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fair enough. To each his own". I said as I walked over to the cabinet. Bella laughed and sat down on the edge of the book covered couch. I opened the CD player to see what Edward was listening to. Edward walked over to me and looked at me sheepishly.

"It's Debussy". He said.

" Claire de Lune is brilliant". I said honestly. Edward pressed play on the CD player and started twirling me around. When I turned back around I stopped moving my feet and bit my lip.

" What"?Edward asked.

"Me. Dancing. Not two words I'd put together". I told him. He looked down for a moment before looking back up at me. By this stage I think we'd forgotten Bella was in the room.

"Well I could always make you". He said seriously.

" Edward, I'm not scared of you". I said watching him. Edward smiled before looking at me still smiling.

"Well, you really shouldn't have said that". He grabbed my arm and leapt out of the window. We landed on a tree and Edward turned his head towards me.

" You better hang on tight spider monkey". Edward said chuckling.

"You have got to be kidding me". I said breathlessly.

"No". Edward said Laughing and started climbing up the tree. Edward kept climbing up the one tree until he couldn't go any further.

" Do you trust me"? Edward asked.

"You sure you want the answer to that"? I asked back.

"Then close your eyes". Edward said and jumped to another tree. I hadn't taken his advice and kept my eyes open. It was the most weird sensation I'd ever felt. When Edward got to the highest point on the tree. He got me off of his back and onto a stable branch of the tree.

" This can't be real. You and things like this view just don't exist". I said breathlessly.

" What do you mean me"? Edward asked.

"Vampires full stop didn't exist in my world until a couple of day. And then you tell me you go against your instincts to drink human blood. I'm shocked and amazed all at the same time". I answered Edward just looked at me for a moment before giving me a small smile.

We spent the next hour talking in the trees and when we came back lunch was ready and it was amazing.

I'd never thought when I came to Forks that I would meet a Vampire that wouldn't leave me alone. But now that I have I wouldn't give him up for anything.

**AN: Okay so that's the end of this chapter op you enjoyed it. Please Review and let me know what you think. **


	9. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's **

**IMPORTANT: I have put a poll on my profile please vote for who you would rather see Bella with. **

**The break between scenes from now on will be this ~*~Lila&Edward~*~**

Bella and I had a great time at the Cullen's place and we hadn't gotten home until about 3 just before dad had gotten home from work. Bella and I were currently in her room, talking to mum.

"You'd like Jacksonville". Mum commented.

"Yeah well I'm really liking forks". I said without thinking. Bella smirked at me.

"What"? Mum asked incredulously.

"Forks is kind of growing on me". I said, sheepishly.

"Would a guy have anything to do with that"? Mum asked.

"Well... Uh... Maybe". I admitted quietly.

" I knew it , tell me everything , what is he, a jock, indie, I bet he's smart ..." Mum just kept rattling on before I interrupted her.

"Uh Mum I'll talk to you later, I have to cook dinner...yeah dinner". I lied as I quickly got out of the room. But not before I heard Mum ask if I was being safe followed by Bella's laughter. I was blushing bright red when I walked into my room. I looked up from the floor and almost screamed. Edward was sitting there smirking slightly.

"H-how did you get in here"? I asked.

" The window. I sneak in here sometimes and watch you sleep, it's fascinating". Edward admitted. I looked at him quizzically for a moment before a thought occurred to me.

"You heard that whole conversation didn't you"? I asked blushing. Edwards smirk widening , answered my question. I groaned and flopped onto the bed. Edward just laughed. I pulled myself into a sitting position in front of Edward still blushing furiously. Edward put his hand on my cheek lightly and I looked up at him. The smirk was gone from his face and was replaced with a determined look.

"I just want to try one thing". Edward told me as he started to lean forward slowly.

"Stay still". Edward said as he got closer. I waited patiently until his lips touched mine. The kiss was slow and sweet until Edward leant forward a bit more and the kiss got more passionate. Edward was pushing me back when I put my hands on his chest to push him away. Edward flew off the bed and was on the opposite side of the room in an instant. I quickly drew in a breath.

"I can never lose control with you". Edward said, whether it was to me or to himself I do not know. But Edward was starting to head towards the window when I spoke up.

"Stay, please". I pleaded. Edward turned around with a contemplating look on his face. Finally Edward sat down beside me on the bed. Edward pulled out a box and handed it to me.

"Carlisle and Esme wanted you to have this". Edward said. I looked at him quizzically before opening the box. Inside was a bracelet with the Cullen crest on it. I looked at it for a moment, shocked. There was a little gift car underneath and I opened it.

_You've always been inside our hearts,_

_And we have always thought of you as a Cullen._

_Carlisle & Esme_

I had tears in my eyes and I looked at Edward smiling.

"Tell them I said thank you". I said. Edward nodded as I put the bracelet on my nightstand. Edward and I had talked about different things, for the rest of the night until I had fallen asleep in his arms.

**~*~Lila&Edward~*~**

I was sitting at the table watching dad clean his gun, working up the courage to tell dad that I had a date with Edward. Today I was wearing jeans, black long sleeved shirt, black boots, a white leather jacket and my usual ring and necklace. I was also wearing the bracelet from Esme and Carlisle. Luckily neither Bella nor dad had noticed yet. Bella came over from the kitchen and sat a bear in front of him.

"Got you another one". Bells said.

"Thanks". Dad said.

"I have a date with Edward Cullen" I blurted out. Dad froze and Bella giggled.

"Well it's not actually a date Bella will be there w-with the rest of his family and we're watching them playing baseball...I thought you liked the Cullen's"? I asked quickly.

"I didn't think you liked anyone in town". Dad commented taking a long drink of his beer.

"Edward doesn't live in town technically". I said trying to defuse the situation .Dad just gave me a look.

"He's right outside". I said sheepishly.

"He is". Dad said.

"Yeah he wanted to meet you, officially" Bella told him smirking, earning a glare from me.

"Alright, bring him in". Dad said cocking the gun. I looked at the gun wearily for a moment as Bella laughed. I stood up slowly and put a hand on dad's shoulder.

"Do I have to take the gun away or are you going to be nice"? I asked him. Dad just made a halo around his head, sarcastically. I went to the door and let Edward in, he looked like he was about to walk over hot coals. I giggled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. I pulled away blushing as Edward looked at me a little shocked and awed at the same time. I led him to where dad and Bella were. Dad had stood up and looked very over protective. Oh dear.

"Chief Swan...I wanted to formally introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen". Edward said holding out his hand.

"Hi Edward". Dad said shaking his hand going into full chief mode. I rolled my eyes and Bella giggled some more.

"Lila and Bella won't be out tonight. They're just going to play baseball with my family". Edward told him.

"Watching, watching". I whispered repeatedly as dad laughed.

"Lila and Bella playing baseball, good luck with that". Dad chuckled.

"Watching". I whispered harshly. Bella grabbed her jacket and started to walk out the door. Edward followed I was about to walkout as well when dad called me back.

"You still have the pepper spray"? He asked.

"Yes dad". I said. Dad nodded and looked a little sad. I smiled sadly and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, dad hugged me back tightly.

"I love you dad". I whispered as I kissed his cheek and pulled away.

"You too, Lila". Dad said gruffly. Dad never was one to express his feeling well. I smiled and walked out the door.

**AN: Okay thanks for reading. Review and go to my profile and vote on who you want to see Bella with.**

**Hopefully you all liked the Kiss scene. If anyone wants to see the outfits that Lila wears I have the link on my profile page.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	10. Baseball

**Disclaimer : I own nothing except OC's**

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but the update is here now hope you enjoy. **

**IMPORTANT: The poll is finished here is the Results:**

**Embry -26**

**Seth - 12 **

**OC – 2 **

**So this story will be a Embry/Bella and Lila/Edward. **

**Thank you to Ricka for helping me keep track of the results **

Bella was in the backseat of the car waiting and Edward was leaning against the passenger car door smiling at me. When I was standing in front of him Edward put a hat on my head.

"What are you doing and since when do vampires play baseball"? I asked.

"Well it the American past time and there's a storm coming and it's the only time we can play, you'll see why". Edward said as he opened the passenger door .

"Why thank you good sir". I said in a posh accent as I hopped into the car.

"You are very welcome, my lady". Edward said as he bowed and shut the door. I looked in the mirror to see Bella rolling her eyes looking slightly annoyed. Dad came outside and called for Edward. Edward looked back at me before walking over to him. I sighed and looked back at Bella.

"What's wrong"? I asked concerned.

"Nothing". Bella sighed. I gave her a "yeah right" look. Bells sighed.

"it's just, we don't spend time together, _just_ you and me, without Edward around". Bells said sighing again.

"Why didn't you say anything"? I asked.

"I don't know , I guess I didn't want to sound like a whiny child and you're in love I understand and I didn't want to ruin that for you". Bella said

"Bells, you are just as important to me as Edward and I am so sorry . How about this weekend, just you and me". I suggested smiling.

"I'd like that". Bells answered smiling. We stopped talking when the driver's side door opened. Edward got into the car quickly and just sat there.

"I've never been so afraid of a human before". Edward mumbled. I looked back at Bells laughing, The same thought going through our minds

A vampire was afraid of our father.

Edward quickly started the car and drove off.

**~*~Lila&Edward~*~**

When we got to the clearing all the Cullen's were there mucking around. Esme walked over to Bella and me.

"Glad your here we need an empire". Esme said as she led us away.

"She thinks we cheat". Emmett piped up.

"I_ know_ you cheat". Esme corrected.

" Esme , Carlisle thank you so much for the bracelet". I told them.

"You're welcome". Carlisle said.

" Like we said in the card , you always have been and always will be a Cullen". Esme said as she kissed my cheek.

"Alright batter up' Emmett yelled from across the field". The Cullen got into their positions , Alice was pitching while Rosalie was at the bat. Alice threw the ball the Rosalie hit it and ran.

"Okay now I see why the thunder's needed". I mumbled.

"That's got to be a home run, right"? Bella asked.

"Edward's very fast". Esme said. Edward took off into the tree's and a couple of seconds later Esme had the ball in her hands. Rosalie skidded to home base and Esme look at Bella and me.

"you're out". Bella mumbled sheepishly. Rosalie stands up and glares at Bella . I look over to the trees to see Edward walk out of the forest wearing a cocky smirk which grows when he catches my eyes on him. The game goes on for a while before Alice suddenly stopped.

"STOP" .She shouted out to everyone. The Cullen's ran all ran in towards us.

"They were leaving then they heard us". Alice said frantically.

" Let's go" Edward said as he grabbed my hand.

"It's too late". Carlisle said. What was going on?

"Get your hair down". Edward said to Bella furiously.

"Like that will help I could smell her from across the field". Rosalie sneered.

"Will someone tell us what the hell is going on"? I demanded furiously. 3 figures were suddenly revealed from underneath the fog.

"I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm so sorry". Edward said sullenly.

"What"? Bella asked confused.

"Just keep quiet and stand behind me". Edward demanded. The Cullen's were facing the three newcomer's. Edward, Bella and I slowly made our way towards them as well.

"I believe this belongs to you". The one in the middle said throwing the ball back to Carlisle.

"My name is Laurent and this is Victoria and James". The one in the middle, now known as Laurent, said as he pointed to the red headed woman, Victoria , and the blond man looking at Edward and I curiously, James.

"I'm Carlisle, this is my family". Carlisle answered.

"Hello". Laurent said.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us". Carlisle said.

"Our apologies. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed". Laurent said apologetically.

"Yes, well. We maintain a permanent residence nearby". Carlisle answered.

"Really"? Laurent said astounded. James was staring at Edward, his eyes flickering over to me every now and then.

"Well we won't be a problem anymore, we were just passing through" Laurent said. Yes please go , now.

"The humans were tracking us but we led them east . You should be safe". Victoria stated creepily.

"Excellent". Carlisle said quickly.

"So ... Could you use three more players"? Laurent asked. The Cullen' s were all very reluctant to answer.

"Oh, come on... Just one game". Laurent said.

"Sure why not... few of us were leaving you can take their place. We'll bat first". Carlisle said , throwing the ball to Laurent but Victoria caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball". Victoria bragged.

"Well, I think we can handle that". Jasper said. Laurent made a weird sound and walked away with Victoria. James stood there for a moment staring at Edward and me before he turned away. Suddenly the wind picked up and mine and Bella's hair whipped around us. James stood frozen before turning to us with black eyes.

"You brought a snack". James said before crouching down followed by Victoria and Laurent. Edward pushed Bella and I back while all the Cullen's plus Edward crouched down in front of us snarling.

"You are human"? Laurent asked. No duh, Sherlock.

"The girls are with us. I think it's best if you leave". Carlisle said threateningly.

"I can see the game is over. We'll go now". Laurent said backing off. Bella was holding my arm so tight I thought that she had cut off the blood supply.

"James". Laurent said grabbing James's shoulder. James stood up and started to walk away his arm wrapped around Victoria .

"Get Lila and Bella out of here. Go" . Carlisle demanded Edward. Edward quickly made his way over to us and dragged me to the car with Bella following quickly behind.

Edward opened the passenger door and helped me get in. Bella quickly got in the back seat as Edward was trying to help me get my seatbelt on.

"Edward stop , just get in the car". I said softly. Edward stopped and gave me a harsh kiss on the head before shutting the door and hoping into the car.

"So what , now everyone's coming after us". Bella demanded but Edward shook his head.

"Lila, Bella your just a bonus". Edward said quickly, Bella turned to look at me, scared.

It felt like everything was slipping through my grasp in one afternoon.

**AN: Okay hoped you like the chapter next chapter should be up soon. Review and tell me what you think. **


	11. Leaving

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but OC's the rest belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

Edward was driving through the forest like an absolute maniac. Bells was gripping onto her seat, fear in her eyes. I was hanging onto my seatbelt looking at Edward.

"Listen to me, James is a tracker. The hunt is his obsession. I read his mind. My reaction on the field set him off. I just made this his most exciting game ever. He's never gonna stop". Edward said.

"What do we do"? Bella asked.

"We have to kill him. Rip him apart and burn the pieces".

"Where are we going"? Bells asked.

"Away from forks ... We'll get a ferry to Vancouver". Edward said.

"We have to go home now". I demanded.

"You can't go home. He's going to trace your scent there; it's the first place he's going to look". Edward answered.

"But our dad is there"? I protested.

"It doesn't matter". Edward shouted.

"Yes it does, he could get killed because of us and I swear if you don't take me home right now, I don't care if you're some indestructible vampire, I'll rip you limb from limb myself". I stated angrily, glaring.

**~*~Lila&Edward~*~**

"Edward she said leave her alone". Bella yelled at Edward, as she walked into the house after me.

"Lila don't do this please". Edward pleaded.

"It's over, now leave". I shouted from up the stairs. I heard the front door slam and dad and Bells make their way upstairs to my room.

"Bella what happened. What's going on"? Dad asked Bells. I put my suitcase on my bed just as I felt a rush of wind beside me. Edward was throwing things into the case, rapidly.

"I can't do this. I can't hurt him". I mumbled.

"You'll just have to". Edward said putting his hand on my cheek.

"I'll be down at the truck". Edward said softly kissing my forehead. Edward left, leaving me in my room alone. I could hear Bella and dad shouting back and forth. I zipped up my suitcase and left my room. Dad standing near the front door and Bells was already waiting for me in the truck. I started to head out the door when dad stopped me.

"Lil's please don't leave". Dad asked. I knew what I was going to say next was going to hurt him more than anything Bella had ever said to him. But it had to be done so he would be safe, I just hoped he could forgive me.

"Yes, well, you can't force me to stay Charlie, you're not my real father after all". I said keeping my back turned forcing myself not to cry. I walked out the door and to the truck. I got in the passenger seat and told Bella to drive. Just before we pulled out of the driveway, I looked up at Dad to see a sight I'd never wanted to see.

He looked like a man that had lost everything.

**~*~Lila&Edward~*~**

Bella was crying as she drove but I was emotionless. I just kept staring at the road wishing it would swallow me up whole, I knew Bella and I had caused that look on dad's face but I also knew it was mostly my fault. If I had never fallen in love with Edward Cullen, this wouldn't be happening right now, but I couldn't regret that I had fallen in love either.

Suddenly a sound outside the driver side door made Bella and I jump.

"Move over". Edward ordered. Bella moved over, closer to me , and Edward got in and started driving.

"You're father is going to forgive you, both of you". Edward said giving me a pointed look.

"He's not, I told him he wasn't my real father so he had no control over me" I said.

"It's the only way he'd let you got .Your father's safe the tracker's following". Edward said reassuringly. There was a noise on the roof of the car, Bella was freaking out as was I. Edward scoffed it disbelief.

"It's just Emmett. Alice is in the car behind us". Edward told us. Bella and I nodded and kept quiet the whole time. We drove past the diner, where Eric, Angela, Jessica, Tyler, and Mike were coming out the door, laughing.

How could loving someone go so utterly and completely wrong?

**~*~Lila&Edward~*~**

Edward , Bella and I walked into the Cullen house. Edward had his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. Carlisle walked towards us but only then did we notice Laurent was with him as well. Edward jumped in front of Bella and me snarling.

"Wait. He came to warn us... About James". Carlisle said holding up his hand.

"This isn't my fight and... I've grown tired of his games. But he's got unparalleled senses, absolutely lethal .I've never seen anything like him in my 300 years. And the woman Victoria, don't underestimate her". Laurent said seriously before walking out the door.

**~*~Lila&Edward~*~**

The Cullen's , Bella and I were walking into the garage where there were about 3 cars. Everyone was talking about how to kill James and Victoria and what the plan was.

"I'm going to take Lila and Bella south and can you can lead the tracker away from here". Edward said.

"No Edward. James knows you'd never leave Lila, he'll follow you". Carlisle replied.

"I'll go with Lila and Bella. Jasper and I will drive her south. I'll keep them safe Edward". Alice promised as she walked over.

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself"? Edward asked. His hold on my waist tightening.

"Yes". Alice answered as she led me over to the Black car with Bella following behind. Alice and Jasper got in the front of the car while Bella and I were in the back. I vaguely heard Edward asking Rosalie and Esme to put on our Jackets.

"Why what are they to me"? Rosalie asked as she was handed Bella's jacket.

"Rosalie Lila is with Edward and Bella's her sister. They are part of this family now, and we protect our family". Carlisle said as he handed her the Jacket back which she had thrown on the bench. Edward made his way over to my side of the car.

"I swear if anything happens ..." I trailed off there not knowing what to say.

"Nothing is going to happen. There's seven of us and there's two of them. When everything is done I'm going to come back and get you". Edward said looking pained.

"Okay". I mumbled. Edward cupped my cheek in his hand and looked me in the eyes.

"Lila, you are my life now". Edward whispered to me. He leant forward and kissed me lightly on the lips before pulling away and telling Alice and Jasper to go. Jasper pulled out of the drive and sped down the street. I looked back in time to see Edward standing in the middle of the garage watching us leave.

**AN: Okay hoped you enjoy this chapter. I got tears in my eyes writing Lila and Charlie's goodbye scene. I've been showing how close of a Father and daughter relationship they have and I thought that throwing her adoption in his face would have been a blow that would make him let her go. But no worries you will see their little reunion. **

**Review and tell me what you think. **


	12. Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC's the rest belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

We had been driving for a while and somewhere in the middle of the Journey I'd fallen asleep on Bella's shoulder. When I woke up next I was in a bedroom. We were in Phoenix already. I was sitting in the lounge room when it happened. Alice gasped and Jasper turned to her worried.

"What is it Alice what do you see"? Jasper asked quietly so he wouldn't wake up Bella, who was asleep in the room.

"The tracker he just changed course". Alice answered worriedly.

"Where will it take him Alice"? Jasper asked as he handed her a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Mirrors , a room full of Mirrors". Alice answered distractedly. Alice started to draw , while staring off into space. I looked at Jasper questioningly.

"She sees the course people are on, while their on it. If they change their minds, the vision changes". Jasper explained.

"So the course James is on now is going to lead him to... Bella's ballet studio". I said confused.

"You've been here"? Alice asked.

"A couple of times when I was a kid. Bella studio looked exactly like that". I answered.

"Where's her school. Here in Phoenix"? Jasper asked.

"Yes". I answered quickly. The phone rang and the caller I.D came up with Edward.

"Edward, are you alright"? I asked hurriedly.

" We've lost the tracker...". Edward started to say but I interrupted him.

"Yeah , yeah. I know. Alice saw him". I said.

"I'm coming to get you. Then you and I and I suppose Bella are going to go somewhere , alone. The other will keep hunting. I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again". Edward promised.

"I love you". Edward said after a moment.

"I love you too". I replied.

" I gotta go , bye" Edward said sadly.

"Bye" I mumbled and hung up. I turned back around to face Jasper and Alice , only to see them smirking.

"What"?

**~*~Lila&Edward~*~**

Jasper, Alice and Bella were down at the front desk signing us out while I was packing the last of the gear. My phone rang and I looked at the caller I.D.

Mum: Home

"Hey , I'm glad you got my message but what are you doing home". I answered.

"_Lila, Lila , where are you_". Mum shouted frantically

"Mum calm down , everything's fine I promise.

"_Lila"_ Mum whispered.

"Mum Bella and I are fine, we'll explain everything later..." The Phone went fuzzy for a minute.

"Mum are you there".

"_Forks high school doesn't protect its students privacy very well. It was just to easy for Victoria to find your previous address. It's a nice house you have here."._ It was James on the other end.

"_I was prepared to wait for you. But then mummy came home after receiving a very worried call from your dad and it all worked out quite well". _James taunted.

"_please , wait". _Mum pleaded.

"No don't touch her what do you want"? I asked.

"_Get away from your friends and meet me at your sister's old ballet studio. I will know if you bring anyone along. So don't or poor mummy is going to pay the price for that mistake". _James instructed.

"Fine". I answered and hung up.

**AN: Short little chapter but so excited 3 more chapter's to go then we are onto New Moon.**

**Review and tell me what you think. **


	13. James

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's**

The cab pulled up outside Mimi's Ballet studio. I hoped out of the cab and payed the driver. I was still standing outside the building when the cab drove off. I hesitantly started to walk in. As I walked into the building I thought about Edward and all the things that had lead me to my death, but I couldn't regret them for those decisions lead me to Edward, and I wouldn't not have given him up for anything.

I looked around the room. It looked the same as it the last time I was here, except now it was dark and all around gloomy. My breath sped up getting faster and faster until I was sure I would start hyperventilating. I had to hope Bella would do as I told her too in the letter.

_Flashback_

_I sat at the table thinking about what James had said. I knew he didn't have my mother because Bella was talking to her now and she was still in Jacksonville, but I also knew that if I didn't meet him he would go after Bella or Dad, knowing I would do as he said if he got his hands on him. _

_I had a notebook in front of me and was taping the pen on the table. I decided to leave Bells a message. James hadn't said anything about not writing to my loved ones. _

**Dear Bella **

**I am so sorry for leaving but James said he had mum, I know he does not but I can't risk him hurting you or dad. Tell the old man, how sorry I am and that I meant none of what I said. He has always been and always will be the best dad a girl could ask for and, I hope that you both can forgive me and I promise I will always be with you. **

**I love you little sister. **

**Lila**

**P.S Do not let the Cullen's come after me. **

_I put the pen down on the table and left the notebook open on the Letter to Bella. I snuck my way out of the apartment and called a cab. _

_End of Flashback. _

"**Lila , Lila , Lila , where are you". **I heard mum shout from the cupboard. I didn't bother running to it to check to see if she was safe. I knew she was.

"Give it up James, I know she's not here". I shouted. I felt a sudden breeze behind me to see James standing there with a video camera.

"And yet you still came". James taunted.

"I couldn't risk you hurting my family". I said, controlling my breathing. James laughed and held up the camera .

"I borrowed this from your house , when I was there hope you don't mind". James said as he started filming. I stood there, looking down at the ground not paying him any attention.

"Oh, that will break Edward's little heart". That was until now.

"Edward has nothing to do with this". I muttered darkly. James grabbed me in a chock hold and held me against the wall.

"Oh but he does. His anger will lead to more interesting sport then this feeble attempt to protect you". James said as he let go of me. I kneed him where the sun don't shine, praying they were still sensitive to a vampire. They were and I tried to make a run for it, but obviously Vampires have a very quick get-over-it system , because James was in front of me in a couple of minutes. He grabbed me by the neck and threw me across the room. I put my hand on the back of my head to find a wound there.

James stalked towards me and grabbed my hand with the blood on it.

"It's too bad he didn't have the strength to turn you". I yanked my hand out of his grip and glared at him.

"Instead he left you this fragile little human, it's cruel really. You know I was shocked when I saw you on the baseball field and then when I smelt your blood , I knew. You were the little girl who got away from me".

_Flashback – Parents( Biological) car accident. _

_I opened my eye slowly , I didn't know what happened. One second Mummy and Daddy were laughing and the next everything was black. I looked over at Mama to see someone else. They had blondish hair and their head was stuck in Mama's neck. I looked at Daddy, there was something wrong he didn't look himself he was all grey and blue._

"_Mama. Daddy"? I asked quietly. The stranger turned to look at me; he had blood all over his mouth. I screamed. Suddenly the stranger ran off and I saw someone else. He had blond hair and gold eyes and over all looked very kind. He put his fingers on mama and daddy's neck and sighed. I started crying. The kind faced man turned to look at me. He opened the car door where I was and pulled me out of the car. _

"_Hello, little one. My names Carlisle"._

_Flashback ended. _

"It was you. You caused my parents accident". I said trying not to cry in front of this monster.

"Mmm, and now I'm going to finish my work". James taunted before stabbing a knife into my thigh. I screamed with all I had in me. Blood was starting to seep into my jeans and once white blouse.

"Tell Edward how much it hurts". James demanded but I didn't say anything so James pushed the knife in deeper.

"Tell him".

"No , Edward , don't you dare". I said.

"Tell him". James screamed outraged. Suddenly he was gone , the knife was still in me but without James holding it down it didn't hurt as much. I looked over to see the cause of James movement when my eyes caught with Edwards. I put my hand to my mouth, knowing he could smell the blood. Edward looked a cross between anger and regret. Anger at me or himself I didn't know. James grabbed Edward around the neck and pinned him to one of the pillars.

"You're alone because your faster than the others. But not stronger ". James taunted.

"I'm strong enough to kill you". Edward growled out and kicked James away. Edward ran over to me and picked me up.

"I'm sorry". Edward apologized. I shook my head at him , as if I was trying to say , not your fault. Edward jumped up but was pulled back down again by James. I let out a light scream as I tumbled around on the ground. When I stopped I pulled a piece of glass out of my side.

James stalked towards me looking upwards. I looked to where he was looking to see Edward sitting up on the window growling. I felt a burning pain in my hand and screamed. I must have blacked out a couple of times because the next thing I know is Alice is there trying to calm me down. I wasn't aware of what was going on around me.

Carlisle was hovering over me along with Edward but Alice wasn't there anymore.

"MY HAND IS BURNING". I screamed at the top of my lungs. The pain was getting worse and worse and I could hear Carlisle and Edward arguing.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ARGUING AND STOP THE BURNING ALREADY". I yelled.

"I'll make it go away Lila; I'll make it go away". Edward promised leaning down towards me.

"I know". I whispered trying to see him with my foggy vision. The next thing I know was that something was piercing my skin. The pain was going little by little until it was gone all together. My mind was going foggy, my vision kept flickering until I fell into darkness.

**AN: Okay hoped you liked it. Review and let me know what you think. **


	14. Mum, Dad and Hospitals

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC'S **

**Hi guys sorry if there is mistakes in this I am writing this on my IPad. **

****My eyes fluttered open to a blinding white room. I looked around, I was laying on the white ground, wearing my unusual necklace and ring with a white tank top, white jeans, a white cardigan and white flats. Everything was white as far as they eye could see except for two black figure in the distance, heading towards me.

I got up slowly, squinting my eyes as if it would help me see. As the figures got closer I was finally able to see what they looked like.

"You have got to be kidding me". I gasped. Standing in front of me smiling was a woman and a man. The woman had wavy black hair and blue eyes, she was very beautiful. The man had scruffy dirty blonde hair and a moustache , he had green eyes and was tanned and very handsome. Both were wearing white like I was. But what made me gasp in shock was the fact that the man and woman standing in front nor me were my biological parents.

"Mum. Dad"? I asked in shock. They both nodded, smiling.

"My beautiful Liliana, we Are so proud of you".

"How"? I asked astounded.

"You're not dead, just at the crossroads". Dad answered.

"You have faced things witus such bravery, my little girl. I wish we could have had more time together". Mum said with tears in her eye.

" We love you so much, Liliana". Dad said.

"I love both too, and Parrish everyday you could have been there". I said crying.

" We will always be with you, but it's time for you tog back now". Mum promised with a smile.

"But I haven't had enough time". I complained.

" There waiting for you. Charlie , Renee, Bella, and Edward". Dad said smiling. I smiled at my parents one last time before every disappeared.

**~*~Lila&Edward~*~**

My eye fluttered i open once again but wharegistered in my mind first was the annoying repeated beeping sound. I looked around I was in a hospital room , who knows where. Bella was beside my bed her head resting on the bead, sleeping. Edward was on the chair in the corner of the room with his eyes closed.

"Hey sweetheart".I heard a voice say. I looked around and saw dad standing off to the side. His eyes were red and puffy , it was obvious he'd been crying.

"Dad, I am so sorry. I dint mean it , I swear".I said starting to sit up, panicked.

"Hey, hey, hey , hey, shhh. I know". Dad sur shushing over to me, calming me down. Bells woke up from the disturbance and gave an excited yell.

"Lila". Bells yelled as she hugged me tightly.

Bells already explained. How you just needed to get away to calm down and you knew I wouldn't let you go without a fight". Dad said smiling. I reached up and hugged him.

"I love you dad". I said , quietly.

" Love you too ,Lils". Dad said stroking my hair.

"So, what happened". i asked as i pulled away. I needed to know what story Bells came up with.

" Edward and Dr Cullen came to Phoenix forty and convince you to come back to forks. But when you went over to there hotel you befell down the stairs and went through the window". Dad explained.

"Your mum and Phil found a place in Jacksonville, Your going to bgo living there now". Dad said gruffly.

" Wait , wait, wait. I don't want to live in Jacksonville, I wasn't to live in Forks, I'm happy in Forks" I argued.

" I'll go talk to you mum, get some sleep". Dad said as he walked out with Bella. Once the door shut. Edward was by the Bed in a flash.

" Where's James".? I asked hurriedly.

" Gone". Edward answered. We sat quietly for a minute before Edward started to speak.

"You have to go to Jacksonville..." . Edward started to say before I interrupted him.

"No, nope , not happening. So just shhh". I demanded angrily. Edward looked at me, annoyed.

" I love you too much to leave so don't ever ask that of me again". I answered hiss unspoken question. Edward started to get up and I panicked.

"Don't leave, please". I begged.

" Where else am I going to go". Edward said as he kissed my forehead. I gave a slight nod and sunk back into the pillows.

I was staying in Forks whether he liked it or not. I loved him too much to let him go.

**AN: Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter am so excited. One more chapter to go and we are onto New Moon. **

**Again apologies if there are any mistakes. **

**If you want to check out Lila's outfits the link is on my profile. **

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**watch out for next chapter it should be some time today. **


	15. Prom

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC'S**

**last chapter (squeal). **

**IMPORTANT New Moon wil be its own separate story as wil Eclipse and Both breaking dawn movies. As i have made covers for each movie. **

**Anyway on with the story. **

"I hate you". I muttered to Bells as she laughed. It had been 2 months since the whole James fiasco And my leg had been healing well. Carlisle had said that the stitches should be able to come out in another 2- 3 months. I was currently cursing Carlisle's name as well for giving Edward the all clear to take me to prom.

I had to say though, the dress Alice had picked out was absolutely gorgeous. It was pale pink, no strap dress. The front stopped at about my knees and the back ended about 15cm away from my ankle. There were beautiful silver beeds around my stomach, just underneath my chest to give of a look of a belt.

Alice had put me in heels.

Oh yeah, definitely killing Alice. Vampire or not.

There was no mistake the the does we're beautiful too. Yet hey we're a white satin, with satin around the edge. They weren't particularly high but high enough for some with clumsiness issues.

Alice had styles my hair very curly but off to the side so it was off of my shoulder. Make-up was very light and elegant. I had in my usual jewelry, my heart necklace. My white and silver ring, and the Cullen bracelet from Esme and Carlisle.

I glared at Bella as I headed down the stairs, Bella following behind. The traitor was still laughing. Bells was enjoying every minute of this because I had to go to prom. No ifs, ands, or buts. But Bella didn't have to cause she had no one to go with.

Dad and Edward were at the ottom of the stairs waiting for me. I looked at Dad he had tears in Smilingly, smiling slightly , but there was this sail look in his eyes.

"Perfect" I heard Edward murmur. I blushed as Dad rolled his eyes.

"I'll take good care of her chief swan". Edward promised.

"Yeah, I've heard that before". Dad as said disbelievingly. Edward went outside waiting for me at his car.

"You look beautiful , Lils ". Dad said gruffly.

"Thanks dad". I said smiling. After dad had kissed me on the head and Bells hugged me, tightly, I walked outside to Edward.

**~*~Lila&Edward~*~**

Edward and I arrived at school for prom.

I was ready to kill him at this point.

Edward helped me out of the car and walk me over to the near by seat, even thoughi didn't need his help. Edward told me he'd me right back and got back in the car to park it. I was sitting there for about 5 minutes before a familiar voice called out my name.

"Lila".

I turned my head quickly and saw Jacob standing at the edge of the woods. He was wearing a very roughly put together suit. a smile lit my face.

"Jake. Hey". I said happily. I was so glad to see him, I hadn't seen I'm in a while . He was a really great friend to have.

"Nice". Jake complimented awkwardly.

"you too. You crashing the party"? I asked hopefully.

"No, no, my dad actually sent me to see you. 20 bucks". Jake said grudgingly.

"oh, ok go on". I encouraged him, already having a fair idea of what this was about.

"just don't get mad okay. He wants you to break up with your boyfriend. He said, quote, we'll be watching you". Jake said annoyed. Oooookay, what. I sat the looking at jake for a minute before we both burst out laughing.

"Well tell him to pay up". I ordered.

"Will do. Here let me help you". Jake said as he helped me stand up. Honestly people its stitches not crutches.

"Jacob, i'll take it from here". Edward said as he arrived beside me. Edward and Jake glared at each other for a minute before Jake told me he'd see me later and walked off.

"I leave you alone for a couple of minutes and the wolves descend". Edward said as wad walked into the school. I laughed which got a chuckle out of him.

We arrived at the entrance to the gym, which is where prom was being held. Unfortunately there was someone at the entrance taking pictures of each couple. After that terrible ordeal was over we made our way inside.

It was absolutely hectic. Everyone was dancing everywhere. Mike and Jessica were having there picture taken twenty times over. Eric and Angela were over near the music. Angela saw me and waved. I waved back smiling.

"do you want to go". Edward asked. I nodded hurriedly and we made our way to the gazebo outside.

"Are you kidding". I asked Edward as he started to dance.

"Oh why not". Edward said as he lifted me onto his feet. Edward started to dance around the gazebo slowly.

"Why didn't you let the venom spread"? I asked.

" I don't want you to become like me". Edward answered.

"What if I wanted to be like you"? I asked even though I hadn't thought about it.

"Do you"? Edward questioned.

"I don't know, I know I'm not ready to leave my family ".I answered.

"I don't want you to hate me forever, for taking your family off of you. But you will, have me for the rest of your life, is that enough". Edward asked.

"Yeah". I answered. I smiled as Edward kissed my cheek and smiled slightly. Everything was perfect.

Or so I thought, because I hadn't seen a certain red head watching Edward and me from the balcony.

**AN: Wow twilight rewritten is finished. Now it's onto New moon. Remember New moon will be a separate story. **

**Review and tell me what you thought of the last chapter. **


	16. Notice - Sequal

Hey Guys Sequal Up, I am So Sorry for the Long Wait


End file.
